Possession
by aka Miss Ira
Summary: The Child is given to Kurogane and Fay for training but their past and wishes blind them to what he is becoming. Only when Syaoran begins to use their powers for the sake of Sakura do they realize their mistake and have to work together to fix it SS KF


**_Prologue: The Child_**

When told about the child he had expected maybe something incredible and out of the ordinary. A strong built, but tiny person who looked ready to take on the world. The gauntly little creature that stood in front of his eyes now was everything the opposite of that image. It probably served as the reason to Fay's rather ironic smile.

Deep emotionless eyes flickered between Fay and the man in the chair at his side with empty attention. Brown could have easily been made to black from how soulless they appeared. Fay had taken on his fair share of the dying and the dead and this scrawny little boy was as close as you could get to one of those lifeless corpses walking around.

Still, he was here for a mission and the chances the child turned out to be a psychotic deranged lunatic or not didn't phase him in that moment. So with his careless smile and undeniable charm Fay leaned forward and balanced his chin on his palm

"Hello there!" The child didn't even blink, and his eyes seemed to see right past him "I'm Fay. It's very nice to met you"

No movement, no acknowledgment to signify life even. Curiously creped out he considered poking the boy with a stick to see if he would fall over or not. Cruel joke if this turned out to be a trick and he really was talking to a zombie of some sort…

"He's shy"

Fay looked to the man who sat in a plush armchair behind the walking dead and smiled. Clow-sama, however, was everything Fay had pictured him to be. Royal, calm, and with an amazing presence that made him personally want to smile. Somehow, the famed magician looked out of place in the royal sitting room. Masterpieces and expensive furniture embedded with priceless golds seemed above him. The only thing that appeared in his way of being was the fireplace and it's warm crackling embers that he sat beside.

The child though, looked more deformed within the light of the flames in the darkly lit room. The term "devil-child" briefly came to mind but Fay mentally shook it off and tried leaning forward in his own armchair to speak with the boy once more.

"I'm a traveling teacher of sorts" Fay continued in a cheerful tone "And I'm looking for a student. It's not fun to know all these spells without being able to let someone else know about them too, right?"

Blank stare.

"Do you know about magic, Syaoran-kun?"

A short, stiff nod.

"If you like I could teach you all sorts of things about magic!" Fay smiled, tilting his head "What do you think?"

"So you would like Syaoran-kun as an apprentice?"

Fay looked up to see Clow-sama smiling calmly. He forced an indifferent expression "Much of my magic is of my own creation and it'd be sad to know it would have to leave this world as soon as I'm killed off" He tried another encouraging smile in the lifeless child's direction "After hearing his story I thought I could be of some assistance and take the child from you even"

The first sign of life shown as the boy stiffened

"How kind" Clow just continued to smile "We do want Syaoran-kun to have a good place. His life has not been pleasant to him until just recently when he was taken possession of--Most literally and in the most amusing manner"

Fay managed to keep his smile but the annoyance that the task was taking too long was starting to pull his expression and energy down. The longer it took him to have control of the boy, the more time he would need to train him. Time and patience were wearing thin.

It was time to try another tactic.

Fay hopped up from his chair "What kind of magic are you familiar with?"

He got a blink from the boy as he knelt in front of him at least.

"How about this--?" Fay held out his fist and as soon as the boy looked down he opened his fingers, releasing stars out into the room "Sometimes it's nice to bring the outside in"

Syaoran stared just as dully at the twinkling creations as he had Fay.

Clow however seemed to enjoy it enough for everyone and clapped politely "One of my favorites"

Fay laughed half-heartedly "…I'm guessing not one of Syaoran-kun's though?"

Clow's smiling eyes shifted to the boy "He's not very fond of the outside just yet. You understand, of course, seeing as you've heard his story"

"Of course" Fay smiled, making the stars disappear

Syaoran's too-dark eyes rested on Fay once more. From so close the stare was even more chillingly and he found himself getting up for some distance before he could stop himself. What a bizarre child.

"I'm sure you've heard of my estate in the south?" Fay decided turning his attention back on the smiling magician "Syaoran-kun would maybe even appreciate the change of scenery to get his mind off an area that's upsetting to him"

"Oh, it's hardly upsetting" Clow's smile turned slightly mischievous "He's coming to enjoy the garden especially. There's a certain flower that he favors here--"

"Otou-_sama_!!" The door was flung open and right in the frame stood a red cheeked girl with hands on her hips in the most enraged manner he had seen a seven year old muster "Your time is _up_!!"

Bright green eyes, reddish gold hair and a presence that radiated happiness and life. This had to be Princess Sakura. The only true heir to this region's throne, a highly known mischief maker, and the very person responsible for this little boy's presence in the family household. Fay had heard some sound from the other side of the door since he arrived and now he could put her face to the shadowed presence.

He bowed politely with a grin, which was ignored by her with a puff of built up anger as she looked to Clow "You promised!"

Clow laughed in good nature to otherwise angry outburst "Already? I'm sure I had a few more minutes at least…"

"I was nice enough to let you borrow him in the first place!" The red head ran into the room, and much to Fay's surprise took the boy's hand and smiled "Are they bothering you, Syaoran?"

The boy shook his head quickly but this only made the girl fuss over him more "You have to be tired by now!" she insisted "After having to stand and meet all these people--and it's really, really late!"

"…I'm not tired"

The voice was the darkest mono-tone he had ever heard a child speak in. Matched his person well enough though. Even if the royal family had the kindness of dressing him in their manner of clothing the boy still looked almost sinister standing between the man and his daughter. The only thing that could even hope to categorize him as human was the fact his eyes had turned to a soft brown now. More human, more lifelike as he looked to that girl and her smile.

It seemed like opportunity had just walked through his door. The little girl not only was able to make him look near human, but actually could get a word out of the strange creature too. He had better luck with children that were full of energy anyways. They could be more easily amused by his magic.

"You must be Princess Sakura" He bowed politely again with a new cheerful smile

Sakura had managed to get Syaoran to sit on a low footstool beside Clow, but at the mention of her name she turned with a bright smile and bowed merrily in return "And you must be the funny magician!"

Fay laughed "Funny magician?"

"Yes. There's the short-tempered swordman, the kindhearted bookman, the scary strengthman, and you!" Sakura settled herself comfortably at Syaoran's feet, resting against his legs "All the servants are talking about all of you and that is why I came up. You're all after Syaoran and I know it and have come to stop it"

Fay was slightly startled by the exclamation but once more Clow found amusement in it "But you can see why, can't you?"

"Of course!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist as he stared down at her "Syaoran is the best but…I've already told you and all of them he is mine. I won't let anyone hurt him"

Amusing possession indeed mused Fay with a grin.

"You're a very good friend!" Fay knelt in front of the two wide eyed children "But…I was wondering. Maybe I could be Syaoran-kun's friend too?"

Sakura seemed to consider this for a moment. She looked up to the boy she still held firmly in her tiny arms and smiled before looking back to Fay "…You would like to be friends with him?"

"And with you too!" He sat cross legged now, smiling with new energy "What I'm looking for is a good friend to travel with and spend time with. There's many things I know--being a funny magician" he added with a wink and a tiny burst of magic from his fingertips as she clapped "and I'd like to show Syaoran-kun those things too!"

"Syaoran like to learn" Sakura said eagerly "The Bookman is a great friend like that and teaches him many, many things!" she looked up to the boy again "Ne, Syaoran?"

He flickered his eyes to Fay before nodding to her

"Syaoran's very smart--much smarter than me!" she continued happily "He's able to read me books that I could have never read on my own! He knows so much and is always teaching me too! He's really a very good friend--and a great person so…you have to understand why it's hard for me to let you borrow him"

Smart. Fast learner. Above his age in intelligence. All the things that were in that little run-on sentence was just as that person said it would be. Such an empty child able to obtain knowledge so quickly unnerved him slightly and even pulled on his smile to a certain degree. Though, it had nothing to do with him what the result turned out to be. All Fay needed was to get this child and teach him.

"I have many books at my house" Fay continued merrily "A huge library! You like reading, Syoaran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded shortly

"He's already read all the books from our library" Sakura said absently, fixing a blanket over her and Syaoran "He can tell me the story without looking at the words. All I have to do is point to a book from any shelf and he will tell me right away what it's about!"

Fay smiled "And what kind of books do you like, Syaoran-kun?"

His eyes seemed to seek permission from Sakura first before answering "…in other languages"

"Syaoran knows many languages" Sakura smiled, wrapping some of the blanket around Fay's lap as well "Him and the Bookman are always reading books with funny characters together. The other day Syaoran was able to translate something that the kind bookman couldn't! He was so happy and proud and I was too"

Between the phrases and the sight Fay could easily piece together there was something very wrong about this child. His presence alone had a strange feeling attached in his very flesh. As if reading his thought, Syaoran looked back to Fay with a darker look that made him smile uneasily in return.

"And when did you want to start a friendship with Syaoran-kun?" Clow asked with a peculiar twinkle in his eye "He has many others who wish to be his "friend" as well…"

From the little rant the Princess made of the swordman and so on, Fay already knew he had been too late and wasn't the first to offer. He had been told by that person that others too would be after the child and even so, he was to do everything in his power to get him to learn magic.

"Right away, of course"

"That's impossible I'm afraid"

"And I won't allow it!" added Sakura firmly

Clow stood with that simple smile, ruffling the hair of Sakura with one hand, who smiled and laughed, and Syaoran's with the other "He has already been promised friends with Fujitaka-sensei for the moment. After that he will have another friend and still yet another…"

Fay stood as well "When will he be able to have a new friend?"

Sakura and Syaoran both looked up to Clow expectantly, and Fay was sure he was looking to the grand magician the same way. All three of them were watching closely but Fay believed he was the only one who saw a flash of something close to misery, perhaps, cross the face of the otherwise calm man.

"His friendship with the short-tempered swordsman begins when he is twelve. Perhaps that would be a good time for the three of you to share a friendship together"

* * *

-

It had been six month now since Syaoran had been found by Sakura and still he was at ill ease in the giant bed that was given to him. Like every room in the house it was huge and darkly lit and covered in lush fabrics and furniture. None of which settled his heated thoughts.

He'd spend all night tossing and turning, trying to escape from imaginary beasts if left alone, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep until the morning like he used to when he was out there. That never happened though, because each night, soon after him and Sakura were put to bed, Syaoran would hear the tiny pitter patter of feet through his walls. The servant's entrance would open, Sakura would jump into his bed, and there would be no more loneliness or phantoms.

"Syaoran" she snuggled deeper into the bedding against his side with that unique smile "I'll make sure they don't take you away, okay?"

He felt himself relax slightly "Okay"

"You are mine after all!" she said with a firm nod "And so if anyone hurts you in anyway I will make sure they pay for it! ….no one hurt you right?!"

"No one hurt me" he replied softly

"Otou-sama says they're all nice people but they kept you away for so long, I was sure something was wrong!"

Syaoran watched as she took his hand "…I don't understand why they keep coming"

"Because you're amazing!" she said simply "And they're jealous that they didn't find you first!"

"…I don't think that's it" He turned on his side, watching her smile with extra attention "I think it's because there's something wrong with me"

"There's nothing wrong with you" she nearly snapped "Who gave you such an idea?!"

"…it's just how people look at me…how they treat me…" Syaoran diverted his gaze "You're the only one who smiles for me…"

"The strengthman smiled--and so did the magician!"

"Those weren't real smiles…not like yours"

"Oh--that's because they don't know you!" She stuck his hand between her head and the pillow "You said the same thing about Fujitaka-san and now you like him very much. I'm sure everyone will love you and smile for you all the time once they spend more time with you"

Syaoran still kept his eyes to the bed. It wasn't that easy. Sakura may be able to smile freely and give everyone worth something a chance to see her amazing smile, but Syaoran wasn't as lucky. He had become accustomed to how people watched and judged him. Like he was a plague, like he was a curse. Even these "friends" looked at him in the same light which was why it frustrated him when he tried to figure out why they wanted him in the first place.

What was worse, they all wanted to take him away from Sakura.

He lifted his eyes with a suddenly heavy look "The magician wants me to go live with him too…"

"Well, he can want you all he wants!" she said with a bright smile "Because, like I already said, you're mine!"

Sakura giggled, lunging at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Tiny kisses were placed all along his face in the most embarrassing manner to any other seven year old. Though for Syaoran it was more like a familiar comfort now.

Since Sakura found him she remained constantly and affectionately at his side. Everywhere she went Syaoran would be taken to that very place, hand in hand with her the whole way. He thought little of the world or anyone in it and only wanted to be with her and Clow-sama, so her protective nature was a small happiness to him. And, as the days went by, he found he not only walked beside her instead of being dragged, but he held her hand tighter and sometimes even reached out for it if they went somewhere.

Since the moment Sakura had called him "mine" Syaoran had been thoroughly convinced that she was all he needed, that the rest of the world was only there without purpose. Which was why the very thought of being taken from her angered him. Fujitaka-san had wanted to take him away from her too, but Sakura and Clow had convinced the kind man to join them in the manor as a live-in teacher.

There was more in the world than Sakura and Fujitaka-san proved that to him everyday but still Syaoran decided nothing could compare to being "hers."

Sakura took his other hand, placing kisses on his palm. Kisses were always the greatest amusement to her, but Syaoran didn't see why. Or rather, he couldn't _feel_ why. When he first came the doctors told him that he would be able to understand what "happiness" was, but Syaoran was never to actually "feel" it. That or touches that produced it.

He really only _saw_ kisses were something that made her smile and so sometimes he would be daring enough to return some of them.

He did so now to her hand and she giggled and clapped "I can see why everyone wants you…!"

Syaoran, however, knew that Sakura would be the only one to ever want him. A 'devil child', a 'unfeeling bastard', a 'filthy menace,' …

"But now--!" Sakura suddenly shot up "We must sleep!"

Her tiny fingers reached for the massive amounts of bedding the servants insisted on him sleeping in and she pulled it tightly around the both of them. Just like that day in the carriage those few months ago Sakura curled into a ball beside him and rested her forehead right up against his.

And just like that day lightening flashed in the background, thunder rolled over the tall ceilings, and rain poured down heavy and fast against the great manor.

Just outside Syaoran's window, in the midst of that very great rain fall, two men could be seen under many umbrellas being carried over them by servants.

"And you're sure you'd rather not stay the night?" Clow smiled as him and Fay approached a waiting carriage "It would give you a chance to start a friendship with Syaoran-kun early"

Fay smiled, but he was holding back a vicious headache. The meeting wasn't supposed to have gone this way. He was supposed to have the deranged-special child at his side, not the too calm ruler of this land. His mission was forced back several years and the weight of the wait and the consequences it was creating made him literally ill.

Still, he managed his very charming grin and even skipped slightly towards the waiting horses "Oh no! I wouldn't want to bother him anymore than he has been! From what the Princess says people have been staring at him all day"

"Syaoran-kun isn't used to attention other than that of Sakura Hime just yet. He's making progress with Fujitaka-sensai though" Clow smiled politely "The "Kind Bookman" is currently away or I would have introduced you to him formally"

Fay didn't care about whoever it was, but he smiled in a way that anyone had to think he cared more than Clow himself "He's lucky to have been taken possession of by such a caring child"

"A smile from Sakura Hime is sometimes all it takes"

Fay nodded in outer agreement, but inside annoyance. Yes, the child was cute and adorable but he was slightly sick of children all together--whether energetic or dead inside. And so with a kind bow to Clow-sama he reached for the door of the coach, wanting to make an escape, only to find it swung open by a man with a sincerely pissed off expression.

"What the hell takes you so long to walk up a drive way?!"

Fay smiled, a little more truly this time. A surprise but not at all an unwelcome one!

"Because if I came any faster, I wouldn't be able to see such a great look on your face!" He poked the man's cheek, receiving an almost too violent slap. Fay shook his hand out with a fake pained look "See, now why would anyone want to miss out on a heartfelt welcoming like only you can give?"

The man crossed his arms, looking out the window with greater anger but Fay wasn't dissuaded and hopped up into the carriage with a cheerful wave to Clow.

"It seems you two are friends already…."Clow closed the door behind him, watching the two through the window with that timeless smile

-

* * *

**_Disclaimer: TRC belongs to CLAMP_**

_AN: A reposting from my first account  
Working on Third Promise too._


End file.
